


There Still Is Good Among Us

by doctormissy



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Episode: S01e13 Take Me Back to Hell, F/M, Healing, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, No Dialogue, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 09:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6748288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctormissy/pseuds/doctormissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would have never thought she would do something like this: use up the last object binding her to hell, her home, to heal an angel from a fatal wound, which a mere human inflicted upon him by her demon knife that he stole.<br/>She would never even think she could care. She was a demon, and there was no place for emotions in this world for beings like her. She didn’t think she had any at all; until she met Amenadiel. </p><p>(or what happened in that flat in the last episode of Lucifer's first season from Maze's POV)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Still Is Good Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write things like this - I mean, scenes from canon and no-dialogue, I don't even know why I did it. It just occured to me last night. I ship Maze and Amenadiel and this had somehow emerged in the back of my mind... so I had to. Instead of biology and ecology projects. Of course, how very me.  
> I don't own any of the characters. All mistakes are mine. Not a native English speaker. 
> 
> Enjoy. Kudos and comments are always appreciated :)

She would have never thought she would do something like this: use up the last object binding her to hell, her home, to heal an _angel_ from a fatal wound, which a mere _human_ inflicted upon him by _her_ demon knife that he stole. Fucking Malcolm Graham.

She would never even think she could care. She was a demon, and there was no place for emotions in this world for beings like her. She didn’t think she had any at all; until she met Amenadiel. Her life was nothing more than sex, alcohol, having fun and tending the bar at Lux for last five years, but then… She saw something in him the first day they had met in LA; there was something about him that was somewhat pulling her to him in some ways and regards. Or was it someone pulling strings together? 

Nevertheless, she didn’t hesitate for two seconds in the warehouse and stepped forward in saving his life. Lucifer would have let his brother die without falter, but Maze? She knew there still is a chance for him and that there is a solution, a way of saving his life, whichever adversity was on their side. She has kept the feather to use it, and in the very moment she saw him on the floor bleeding she decided to not waste a life and do something about it. It couldn’t be over yet, no. Perhaps it was just the sex, but she wasn’t willing to let the angel go that soon and that easily. He still meant something. She could even feel some kind of… attachment to him.

It was a hard job to get him out and to Lucifer’s flat, the car she took was stained with blood entirely and she was hard put to hold his weighty angelic (and quite gorgeous, she thought) body all the way up in the lift. He was damn near collapse. Hasn’t he been a hardy, well-trained angel, the injury would have killed him on the spot on that floor in that damned warehouse. 

They got to a leather sofa and Maze helped the angel to lie on it. She had the feather with her all the time, in a small box. She kept her on her heart and it might remind her of what she had once felt for Lucifer, yet she had never thought of it that way and now she was willing to give it away for Lucifer’s brother. Even though it might not have seemed so, she had gotten over him some time ago. Now, when there was Chloe… 

She wasn’t quite sure what she was doing in that moment, she only knew she has to save his life. 

Amenadiel was surprised when she told him that there actually is one more celestial object that can heal him and even more when she pulled the little white feather soaked with divine power out from that box and showed it to him. It was Lucifer’s, he recognised it immediately. He didn’t want to let her do it, exhaust the tiny beautiful piece of probably the only goodness in his brother completely and lose Mazikeen’s only way of saving her own life. He could not believe she wanted to make such a sacrifice for him, the angel who betrayed his own tenets and get down to a fight with the Devil himself. 

However, that didn’t stop her. Once she has decided to save the stubborn angel, there was no point of return. She might have doubted it before, but now she was determined to do it. She took the feather, placed it on Amenadiel’s bloodstained, dark skin where the stab wound injured his abdomen. 

When it touched his skin, its healing effect proved to be instantaneous and efficacious at all. First, the feather started to glow bright yellow and then, the divine potency expanded in all directions and the light was coming out of the flat’s windows, illuminating the gloomy Los Angeles sky. Mortals could barely register it, but for every celestial being in LA, it constituted either a beacon of godly presence or a sign of defeat and knowing there still is good in the world and also a warning to crawl back to the dens from which they have emerged. 

The light was blinding. To see it from the outside was something entirely different from being in the epicentre of it. She felt her own skin tingle and her eyes almost burnt as if she had soap in them. Or more like alcohol. She was a demon and the power that was healing Amenadiel came from an angel, she should have expected nothing less. She was sure this is going to bring on at least a headache, if nothing worse. However, it was worth it. 

The healing process lasted for few minutes before it healed Amenadiel fully. Judging by the agonising expression in the angel’s face, it must have hurt him much more than Maze. She wasn’t completely sure whether it is going to work and she had certain doubts, but now, when she could see the fresh, scarless skin and Amenadiel’s surprised look, she had to smile, albeit something made her do that very seldom. 

She leant forward to give her angel a long, ardent kiss on his lips and then she walked to the lift to leave the flat. She didn’t know what she was doing, it was just some impulse that made her leave. She didn’t know where was she about to go, she just had to go. Perhaps she will go to Lux, perhaps somewhere else. She knew her angel was safe and that was all that mattered.


End file.
